


Smycz na Psa

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, duszenie mocą, historia osadzona w czasach starej republiki, ludzie x obcy, należy się spodziewać okrucieństwa i gwałtu i wszystkiego co najgorsze, sithowie, użycie feronomów do kontrolowania innych, wulgarny język
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Życie padawana na dworze Sitha było warte tyle, co życie psa. Czyli nic.





	1. Darth Avarus

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany dla znajomej osoby, a opublikowany dla wszystkich fanów TORowych Sithów XD

Darth Avarus, jak każdy znaczący Sith, był ambitnym mężczyzną. Władza sithowskiego lorda roztaczała się szerokim kręgiem po okolicznych krainach, z każdym dniem nabierając na sile. Posiadał liczne ziemie i skarbiec pełen złota, doborową armię oraz całe zastępy najemników i najlepszych zabójców jakich galaktyka miała nieszczęście poznać. Miał też wielkie grono wielbicieli - oddanych fanatyków Ciemnej Strony Mocy jak i skorumpowanych polityków, handlarzy płacących za ochronę najcenniejszymi dobrami, te wszystkie piękne panie i przystojni panowie, którzy pragnęli zwrócić na siebie uwagę Falleena, a który tolerował ich istnienie jak długo byli przydatni lub odpowiadali jego wyrafinowanym gustom estetycznym. Nawet jego niewolnicy byli dobierani tak, by cieszyli oko swego pana niezrównanym wyglądem. Jak na Falleena przystało, Avarus akceptował tylko to, co najlepsze. Nie był wszak pozbawiony gustu jak niektórzy nieokrzesani, pełni barbarzyńskich, wręcz prostackich odruchów Lordowie. Jak choćby Lord Vindicta. 

 

Tak przynajmniej jego pan lubił myśleć o sobie samym, lecz Hound z doświadczenia znał jego naturę. Darth Avarus był potężnym Sithem - i jak każdemu Sithowi, zawsze było mu za mało. Za mało wpływów, za mało prestiżu, za mało niewolników o pięknych i gibkich ciałach, za mało władzy, za mało potęgi, za mało wszystkiego. 

 

Jak każdy Sith, Darth Avarus pragnął mieć wszystko dla siebie i tylko siebie samego. A każdy kto odważyłby stanąć na jego drodze miał skonać w męczarniach. Hound to wiedział, wiedzieli o tym pozostali lordowie, wiedział o tym każdy mieszkaniec krain, które ugięły się pod rządami terroru ambitnego Sitha

 

Hound nienawidził go z całego serca, jednakże był zbyt słaby, by móc zgładzić swego prześladowcę. Gniew wypełniał jego żyły, wręcz rozrywał go od środka, z nie mniejszą siłą jak twardy, pulsujący fiut Avarusa, który brutalnie wchodził w niego przy ochoczym poklasku z obecnych gości. Gromki śmiech zdawać się grzmieć jak okrutna burza, tysiące oczu skupionych na jego obnażonym ciele wręcz paliło jego skórę, a on mógł tylko zagryzać wargi by żaden jęk bólu ani przyjemności nie umknął z jego ust, mógł tylko przełknąć gorzkie łzy wstydu i porażki, by nie dać nikomu ani grama satysfakcji. Nie im, tym próżnym, zadufanym w sobie idiotom, ani tym bardziej okrutnemu Avarusowi. Sith uwielbiał takie pokazy własnej dominacji, gdy posiadał niewolników i niewolnice na oczach swych poddanych. Uwielbiał przypominać wszystkim, do kogo należą. I że każdy z nich może być następną tanią rozrywką. Tak jak on.

 

Hound był człowiekiem i choć Darth Avarus pogardzał jego rasą, od lat trzymał go blisko siebie. Po części dlatego, że był wystarczająco urodziwy, po części dlatego, że władał Mocą. Nie na tyle, by pokonać Avarusa; wiedział o tym nad wyraz dobrze, a mimo to szarpał się i wierzgał, starając się zrzucić z siebie napierające, gadzie ciało. Lecz magia Sithów potrafiła łamać kości bez użycia fizycznej przemocy - gdy jego pan zachciewał się zabawić, jego wola stawała się niczym żelazny uścisk na krtani. Hound w mgnieniu oka stracił możliwość ruchu, a wraz z nim zatracał oddech. I kiedy już był u sił wytrzymałości - obca męskość z niezmordowaną precyzją nieprzerwanie dźgała go ostro w delikatne wnętrzności - do jego nozdrzy dotarł najsłodszy z możliwych zapachów. 

 

I wtedy nadeszło oświecenie.

Śmiech gawędzi przestał mieć znaczenie. Ból między nogami? Błahostka, za którą powinien się wstydzić. Był słaby, a mimo to jego pan okazał mu dobroć. Był tylko człowiekiem, podrzędnym gatunkiem, który nie zasługiwał na uwagę kogoś tak potężnego jak Darth Avarus. Odruchowo rozluźnił się, nie pamiętając dlaczego w ogóle stawiał opór.

 

Opór? Przed tak wielką dobrocią pana? Co za szaleństwo go opętało?

 

_ (To tylko feromony Falleena, _ jakiś zdradziecki głos szeptał, ale słowa nie miały sensu)  

 

Nagle wszystko zdawało się mieć sens. Jego rozdziewiczony od lat otwór w końcu istniał, aby Darth Avarus mógł w nim zanurzyć swój gadzi, łuskowaty członek, kiedy tylko naszła go taka ochota. Niewolnik nie wybierał. Niewolnik służył. Niewolnik istniał, by zaspokoić zachcianki silniejszych i lepszych od siebie. Niewolnik powinien być wdzięczny, że żyję, a wdzięczność swą okazać w należyty sposób.

 

( _ Nie ulegaj, _ brzęczał irytujący głos, ale jego głośne jęki zagłuszyły niechciany szept)

 

Jego szczodry pan nie miał w zwyczaju marnować swego nasienia na niezdolnych do rozrodu niewolników. Hound o tym wiedział - kiedy tylko Darth Avarus opadł na swój tron z obnażonym, spazmatycznie pulsującym członkiem, jego usta już pieściły bliskie eksplozji przyrodzenie. Penis Falleena leżał ciężko na jego języku; był szeroki lecz obły, skóra lekko chropowata, a jednocześnie nad wyraz wrażliwa. A mimo to jego pan już nie zaprzątał sobie uwagi kimś tak poślednim jak ludzki niewolnik. Hound nie mógł narzekać, choć oddałby wszystko by chociaż na chwilę jeszcze skraść uwagę swego władcy.

 

Lecz trwało właśnie wielkie przyjęcie - co rusz nowi goście przychodzili pod tron potężnego Sitha, kadzili mu i dziękowali, składali daninę i nie mniejsze obietnice. Słodki zapach wypełniał z każdą sekundą przestronne pomieszczenie. Arystokratki bezwiednie zrywały ze swych pięknych ciał drogie suknie, odsłaniając krągłe piersi i szerokie łona. Panowie zaraz je brali w obroty, zrzucali talerze z jedzeniem i szkło by móc posiąść je na szklanych stołach, to pieścili ich najczulsze miejsca bez opamiętania. Hound nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Poświęcił się całkowicie tylko jednemu, twardemu przyrodzeniu, o którym marzył każdy z zebranych, a który przypadł mu.

 

Idealnie wypiłowane szpony Falleena bezwiednie pieściły to drapały ciemnowłosą głowę Hounda i niewolnik wiedział, że Sith jest zadowolony.

  
  


***

Hound nienawidził wielu rzeczy. Darth Avarus zawsze lokował się wysoko na liście, lecz kolejny dzień po  _ udanej  _ uczcie - i to palące uczucie wstydu, słabości i bycia wykorzystanym na oczach wszystkich - było źródłem niekończącej się nienawiści. Któregoś dnia zdradzieckie feromony nie zmącą jego zmysłów, a wtedy odwdzięczy się potężnemu Sithowi. Póki co mógł tylko zacisnąć zęby i robić to co zawsze - przetrwać.

  
  


***

Nie urodził się niewolnikiem.

 

Kiedyś był padawanem Jedi, ale jego mistrza skatowano na jego oczach, a zwłoki pozostawiono na pastwę wygłodniałych zwierząt i robactwa. Podobny los spotkał innych mistrzów i tylko garstka nowicjuszy uszła z życiem, gdy armia Dartha Avarusa spaliła akademię Jedi. Hound był jednym z ocalałych, lecz czy powinien dziękować Mocy, czy przeklinać ją, nie wiedział. To było tak dawno temu, lecz nadal pamiętał zmasakrowane ciała i dławiący dym, i straszną ciszę jaka nastała później. Kim był, jego prawdziwe imię, to wszystko zdawało się być ułudą, na wpół zapomnianym snem.

 

Gdy akademia Jedi stanęła w płomieniach, a jej strażnicy zostali brutalnie wyrżnięci, Hound miał tylko osiem lat. Bardzo szybko zrozumiał, że życie miało swoją cenę. Niektórzy z jego pobratymców zginęli z głodu i wycieńczenia morderczą pracą - inni zostali skatowani, czasem dla przestrogi dla innych, czasem przez kaprys strażnika. Niektórzy przestali być współbraćmi przy pierwszej okazji i teraz, jako żołnierze mrocznego pana przemierzali wszechświat i zabijali innych Jedi. Niektórym Ciemna Strona Mocy tak przypadła do gustu, że przyjęli znamię Sithów, które z dumą nosili, jednocześnie rosnąc w siłę. Hound także posiadał Moc, lecz bał się po nią sięgnąć. Moc czyniła dziwne rzeczy z umysłami podobnymi jemu samemu. Jego dawni mistrzowie go ostrzegali przed gniewem i nienawiścią i czasem nawet pamiętał słowa ich mądrości, te skrawki między jednym a drugim krzykiem płonącego Jedi. Przede wszystkim zaś bał się Dartha Avarusa i tego co mu zrobi, gdy go zawiedzie.

 

Nie urodził się niewolnikiem, lecz czy kogoś to obchodziło?

 

Nikogo. 

 

***

Lord Vindicta była największym zagrożeniem dla Dartha Avarusa, ale była zbyt sprytna by wypowiedzieć mu otwartą wojnę. Na razie. Miną jeszcze długie lata nim zdradziecka Sith odważy się poczynić jakikolwiek krok ku otwartemu konfliktowi lecz Falleen nie zamierzał już dłużej ignorować gromadzących się najemników pod banderą okrutnej Sith. Dlatego postanowił stworzyć własną, ulepszoną armię. Dziesiątki starannie wyselekcjonowanych niewolnic i sprawnych wojowników zostały sprowadzone przed oblicze potężnego Sitha.

 

Darth Avarus ze srogą miną przechadzał się między mieszaniną wszelakich ras i płci. Krytycznie oceniał walory każdego poddanego mu z osobna, dobierał tak pary by kompatybilne gatunki spółkowały ze sobą i ustawiał wszystkich na właściwe miejsca. Wierni słudzy gorliwie poili wszystkich zebranych magicznymi miksturami; roztrzęsione niewolnice by przestały żałośnie zawodzić nad swoim losem, pobudzonych seksualnie wojowników by mieli siły płodzić dzieci do samego rana. 

 

***

Hound ukradkiem przyglądał się rozszalałej masie która pieprzyła się jak w amoku. Nawet ze swego miejsca, w jednej z loży górującej nad wielką salą, gdzie trwała orgia, wyczuwał silny zapach Dartha Avarusa. Zapach, który sprawiał, że zdradziecki członek pulsował boleśnie w ciasnych spodniach. Hound nie śmiał nawet myśleć, by przynieść sobie ulgę, póki tkwił zapomniany w odosobnieniu. Nie został zamknięty w loży dla specjalnych gości, by móc cieszyć się widokiem splecionych ciał i głośnych jęków przyjemności. 

 

Był słabym użytkownikiem Mocy i na dodatek był człowiekiem, a jego pan pogardzał ludzkim gatunkiem. Ale jeśli nie mógł się przydać do spłodzenia wartościowego potomstwa - trzonu nowej armii Sitha - Darth Avarus na pewno znalazł dla niego inne zastosowanie. Hound mógł tylko czekać, aż pojawi się wyznaczony gość, któremu będzie uprzyjemniać wieczór własnym ciałem. Jak zawsze tlił się w nim płomień gniewu, ale przeżył za dużo lat na dworze Sitha by dać się zabić w tak głupi sposób.

 

Póki był sam, starał się zagłębić w Moc, znaleźć ukojenie w tej dziwnej energii spajającej świat. Czuł rytm rozszalałej gawędzi oddającej się bezrozumnie najdzikszym, najprymitywniejszym instynktom. Niewolnice zatracone w majakach wywołanych obezwładniającym zapachem Falleena pomieszanym z podejrzanymi miksturami stały się nad wyraz pobudzone i głodne wrażeń, zaś wojownicy to walczyli między sobą o nową kochankę, to dzielili się nimi i razem zabawiali się kobietami, jakby były tylko przedmiotem służącym do zaspokajania ich żądz. W pewien sposób były, tak samo jak oni wszyscy. Byli narzędziami spełniającą chorą wizję Sitha.

 

Skupił się z całych sił na odosobnionych lożach i dzięki Mocy wiedział, że i one nie pozostały puste. Wszelka maść  _ czcigodnych _ panów i pań bawiła się w najlepsze w swoich prywatnych, luksusowych pomieszczeniach - przed nimi roztaczał się idealny widok na szaloną orgię, a usługujący im niewolnicy spełniali każde ich zachcianki, a jednocześnie specjalni goście byli bezpieczni przed wzrokiem tłumu. Przed wzrokiem pospólstwa.

 

Niebawem i on miał stać się czyjąś rozrywką. Na samą myśl poczuł rosnącą w nim nienawiść i złość. Po wczorajszej uczcie wstyd nadal palił go mocno i dziś, w tej nieznośnej chwili oczekiwania, nie potrafił zdusić podszeptów Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Ktokolwiek przyjdzie nie zastanie potulnego niewolnika do wyruchania.

 

***

 

Hound nie musiał czekać długo na przyjście wybranego gościa Lorda Avarusa - loże wszak zawsze były przeznaczone tylko dla tych, którzy właśnie cieszyli się przychylnością Falleena. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, w drzwiach nie stanął żaden arystokrata w bogatych szatach, ani ambitny polityk marzący o zawrotnej karierze ani żądny wrażeń przedstawiciel tutejszej bohemy artystycznej. 

 

Do loży wtoczyła się Devaronianka o złotym futrze i lśniących, rozszerzonych z podniecenia oczach. Zapach Dartha Avarusa pomieszał jej zmysły - szła niczym pijany człowiek, chwiejnie lecz nieświadomie własnego odurzenia. Miała na sobie zwiewną czarną suknie, niezmiernie piękną i delikatną, która nijak pasowała do ostrego uśmiechu drapieżnika, jaki malował się na twarzy kobiety. Hound nie wiedział kim była; nigdy jej do tej pory nie widział na dworze Dartha Avarusa ani nie słyszał o przybyciu nowego, znaczącego gościa. W jej ruchach brakowało ogłady księżniczki, w oczach lśniło więcej szaleństwa niż rozsądku kupca a szybkość z jaką doskoczyła do niego stanowczo nie miała nic wspólnego z tanecznymi zdolnościami. Nie rozumiał czemu Avarus tak bardzo wyróżnił tą dziwną obcą kreaturę, która w żaden sposób nie pasowała do grona jego dotychczasowych popleczników.

 

Hound był zbyt zaskoczony by zareagować kiedy kobieta naparła na niego z całej siły przewracając go skutecznie na plecy. Szybko zdarła z niego skromną szatę niewolnika, obnażając jego pobudzoną męskość - na widok twardniejącego członka oblizała się jak zgłodniały kot i równie pewnie siadła na nim okrakiem. Całowała Hounda drapieżnie (jej futro łaskotało go w twarz, pachniało popiołem, było takie miękkie, oszałamiało go od nadmiaru wrażeń), ostrymi pazurami przejeżdżając po jego szyi, ramionach, piersi, jednocześnie ujeżdżając go agresywnie. Próbował ją odepchnąć, lecz żałosna próba walki tylko rozbawiła nieznajomą jeszcze bardziej. Widział to w jej rozszerzonych ekstazą oczach.

\- Co jest dziwko? - wymruczała przeciągle, wbijając ostre pazury w jego ramiona. - Nie lubisz towarzystwa kobiet? Wolisz chuja w dupie?

Złość zebrała się w Houndzie i po raz pierwszy nie umiał -  _ nie chciał _ \- jej stłumić.

\- Nie jestem dziwką! - wycharczał wściekle, a niewidzialna siła zaczęła zaciskać się na krtani Devaronianki. Nie sądził że posiadał tak wielką potęgę, by samą myślą móc przydusić czyiś oddech lecz nawet to nie spowolniło ujeżdżającej go kobiety. 

\- Dziwka - powtórzyła przez zaciśnięte coraz mocniej gardło, dysząc ciężko. -  _ Dziwka _ !

\- Nie. Nazywaj. Mnie. Tak! - Hound warknął i skupił całą swą wściekłą myśl na uduszeniu kobiety. Czuł pulsujące mrowienie w ciele, gdy Moc odpowiedziała na jego życzenie; jej niewidzialne palce zacisnęły się na kobiecej krtani, odcinając ją z każdą mijającą sekundą od tlenu. Nawet ze swego miejsca widział jak twarz napastniczki sinieje, usta bezwiednie próbują zaczerpnąć tchu, jak wywraca oczyma… nie ze strachu, a z ekscytacji.

 

Hound był otwarty na Moc i chłonął wszystkie odczucia ze zdwojoną siłą. Ekstaza duszonej kobiety rozlała się w jego ciele niczym przyjemne ciepło, wypełniała nieznanym poczuciem władzy i siły. Wzmocnił uścisk na jej krtani i z niezwykłą satysfakcją delektował się jak ostre pazury Devaronianki zerwały z niej suknie, obnażyły krągłe piersi, a z gęstwiny złotego futra wyłoniły się nabrzmiałe, czerwone sutki. Choć zdusił w niej oddech, odciął od rozumnych myśli, ujeżdżała Hounda szybciej, brutalniej aż poczuł nadmiar kobiecej wilgoci na swoim członku, który coraz głębiej wnikał w tą mokrą, przyjemną ciemność, który coraz mocniej pulsował, domagając się ukojenia tu i teraz.

 

Z ust Devaronianki wydobywał się zduszony charkot, twarz miała pozbawioną rozumnej myśli, całe ciało drgało w spazmach bólu i ekstazy i ta obezwładniająca mieszanina gniewu, upokorzenia i władzy sprawiły, że Hound doszedł z cichym jękiem by zatracić się w nieznanym dotąd ukojeniu. Kiedy tylko stracił panowanie nad sobą, kiedy wściekłość wypaliła się całkowicie, kobieta opadła na ziemię, nabierając powietrza w płuca tak desperacko jak ryba wyłowiona z wody. Minęła długa chwila, nim doszła do siebie i jeszcze dłuższa, gdy w końcu spojrzała na twarz Hounda.

 

Jej oczy nadal były rozszerzone, z błyskiem obłędu, lecz uśmiechała się ku niemu jak najedzony drapieżnik. Z trudem wstała ze swego miejsca, nawet nie próbując poprawić rozdartą sukienkę. Tuż przy samych drzwiach odwróciła się by popatrzeć na leżącego człowieka a jej uśmiech tylko się wyostrzył.

\- Do zobaczenia niebawem - miała zachrypnięty głos, w którym pobrzmiewała obietnica czegoś więcej niż tylko powtórki z dobrego seksu. Hound nie wiedział co miała na myśli. Nie obchodziło go to, nie w tej chwili, gdy leżał na zimnej posadzce, spełniony i potężny, jak nigdy dotąd.

 

***

 

Orgia trwała nieprzerwanie przez trzy dni. Hound zobaczył nieznaną mu Devaroniankę dopiero pod wieczór ostatniego dnia. Siedziała obok Avarusa w jego prywatnej loży, lecz tym razem nosiła zbroję zamiast zwiewnej sukienki. Rozmawiała z jego panem o sposobach szkolenia i metodach, jakich używali Mandalorianie. Targowała się zawzięcie o cenę za usługi, jakie ona i jej pobratymcy będą świadczyć Sithowi. Ani razu nie zwróciła uwagi na klęczącego u stóp Sitha Hounda, jakby nie istniał, choć od godziny służalczo pieścił nabrzmiały członek Avarusa. Dopiero kiedy Darth zaczął zapładniać rząd przyprowadzonych niewolnic, które miały urodzić mu gromadę wrażliwych na Moc wojowników spojrzała na Hounda z zainteresowaniem, którego człowiek nie potrafił zrozumieć. 

 

Wiedział tylko, że była Mandalorianką na usługach Avarusa. Kto wszak lepiej mógł wyszkolić jego wojowników, niż Mandalorianie?

  
  


***

 

Dni mijały na bolesnym, morderczym treningu. Mandalorianka nie okazywała nikomu litości, biła i przeklinała wszystkich rekrutów jednakowo. Plecy Hounda zdobił szlak nowych szram i blizn, mięśnie paliły z wysiłku, drżały ilekroć w końcu mógł spocząć na swoim żałosnym posłaniu w niewielkiej kwaterze. Lecz nawet tu nie miał czasu wypocząć, gdy Devaronianka pojawiała się każdej nocy by ssać jego pobudzony członek, by brutalnie go potem ujeżdżać, gdy on pozbawiał ją tchu dusząc za pomocą Mocy. Był coraz lepszy w tym - każdej nocy jego strach i przestrogi dawnych mistrzów zanikały, zastępowane poczuciem kontroli i potęgi, o której dotąd nie śmiał nawet marzyć. Nocne spotkania z kobietą dawały mu coś więcej niż seksualną przyjemność - szlifowały jego naturalne zdolności, dodawały pewności, sprawiały, że każdego następnego dnia wyczekiwał niecierpliwie, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie obawiając się gniewu Lorda Avarusa, ani jego żołdaków czy gości. Nadal mogli go krzywdzić i gwałcić do woli - był za słaby by to zmienić,  _ jeszcze _ za słaby - lecz czuł, że to się wkrótce zmieni. Sam sprawi, że ustalony porządek runie z hukiem. Póki co, trzymał głowę nisko, robił co mu kazano, ćwiczył w dzień i potajemnie w nocy delektując się kobiecym ciałem, zachętami jej ust, podszeptami pełnymi obietnic na lepsze jutro.

  
  


***

Mandalorianka uczyła go jak władać bronią, jak się bronić, jak kontrolować własne emocje i wykorzystywać słabość wroga przeciw niemu samemu. Hound był pojętnym uczniem i z każdym mijającym dniem czuł, jak rośnie nie tylko w siłę, lecz przede wszystkim nabiera pewności siebie. Nie uszło to jednak uwadze Dartha Avarusa.

Kiedy tylko narodziło się pierwsze pokolenie jego przyszłej armii, Hound na nowo stał się ulubioną dziwką Sitha. Wielkie i małe przyjęcia, dyplomatyczne spotkania czy kameralne wizyty szanowanych gości, każda okazja by publicznie upokorzyć Jedi zdawała się idealna. Avarus roztaczał wokół siebie odbierającą zmysły woń, wprowadzał zebranych w amok, zachęcał by zakosztowali przyjemności ludzkiego ciała. Zazwyczaj wystarczyło kopnąć psa by nauczył się swego miejsca, lecz Sith wolał czynić to gwałtem i poniżeniem. Gniew zaś wypełniał Hounda, podsuwał nowe myśli, a on znosił wszystkie zniewagi, seksualną i fizyczną przemoc, tak jak uczyła go Mandalorianka. Zbierając siły, wypatrując okazji, by zagryźć swego pana w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Był wszak psem, posłusznym, ale nawet najposłuszniejsze zwierzę w końcu się buntuje, kiedy nie ma już nic do stracenia. 

 

Może stał się zbyt pewny siebie, może w końcu Falleen zauważył, że jego słodka woń nie robi na nim już tak wielkiego wrażenia. Może to Mandalorianka i jej coraz mniej dyskretne zainteresowanie zwykłym niewolnikiem stały się katalizatorem nadchodzących zdarzeń. Darth Avarus w końcu popełni błąd.

 

***

 

Na przestrzeni miesięcy coś zrodziło się pomiędzy Houndem a Mandalorianką. Nie była to miłość, raczej jej upodobanie do ostrego seksu i jego poczucie władzy ilekroć mógł zdusić jej oddech dzięki Mocy. Nawet wtedy kobieta zawsze dominowała - Hound nie raz obiecywał jej, gdy już była na krawędzi nieprzytomności, co z nią zrobi pewnego dnia; jak ją zdominuje, uczyni swoją, zgoli miękkie, złote futro z najintymniejszych miejsc, by przez lata nie mogła zapomnieć, do kogo należy. Świadomość jak bardzo może ją doprowadzić do obłędu samymi obietnicami doprowadzała go samego na skraj ekstazy. 

Kobieta zwykła go porzucać po dobrym seksie, jakby już straciła nim zainteresowanie. Do następnej nocy. Ale czasami zostawała w jego skromnej, małej kwaterze do samego rana. 

 

( _ Tracyn _ , jej imię to Tracyn, rzekła mu pewnej nocy, gdy leżeli na chłodnej ziemi i choć o tym wiedział od dawna, chciałby każdego dnia słyszeć jej szept)

 

Jej futro zawsze pachniało popiołem, lecz nie był to smród spalonej świątyni Jedi. Coś bardziej przyjemnego, jak zapach ogniska, przy którym zimna noc zdawała się być odrobinę mniej straszna. Złote futro, choć miękkie w dotyku, łaskotało go po ramieniu, klatce, twarzy, ilekroć leżeli wtuleni w siebie, bez słów, bez nadziei, że miłość mogła by ich złączyć na wieki wieków. Nie potrzebowali miłości, mieli seks i przyjemność i jakąś nić zaufania, która niespodziewanie acz mocno splątała ich losy.

 

Mandalorianka była jedynym oparciem dla jego przerażonego, wściekłego, cierpiącego ducha. I dlatego Darth Avarus postanowił ją posiąść by przypomnieć mu do kogo tak naprawdę wszyscy należeli.

  
  


***

 

Hound nie miał pojęcia, co Sith planuje nim nie ujrzał Mandaloriankę w prywatnych komnatach Avarusa. On sam tkwił w nich od długich dni i nocy, przykuty do żelaznych ram łoża jak jakiś wściekły kundel na uwięzi. Na tyle krótko by nie mógł uciec, lecz na wystarczającą długość, by Falleen mógł brać go swobodnie kiedy tylko naszła go ochota na zerżnięcie ludzkiego ścierwa.

 

Kobieta nie zwróciła na niego uwagi - nigdy tego nie robiła za co Hound był zazwyczaj wdzięczny. Nie chciał by w końcu ujrzała, jak słabym, zbeszczeszczonym człowiekiem stawał się w obecności swego pana. Dziś jednak pragnął aby choć przelotnie spojrzała na niego, by mógł ją ostrzec przed pułapką. Zwłaszcza, że skóra Falleena już zmieniała kolor, z gadziej zieleni na coś jaśniejszego, jaskrawszego, a cały pokój wypełniła zniewalająco słodka woń.

 

Mandalorianka miała na sobie swoją zbroję i blaster w kaburze przypiętej do uda, lecz Hound żałował, że nie założyła hełmu - zapewne by okazać szacunek tej gadziej padlinie. Ze swego miejsca dobrze widział, jak oczy Mandalorianki stawały się rozszerzone, gdy podniecenie rozlewało się po całym jej ciele, tak jak tamtej nocy, w loży nad parującymi się niewolnicami z żołdakami. Szła sprężystym, acz lekko chwiejnym krokiem a Hound z wściekłości zacisnął pięści aż zbielały mu knykcie. Nie wiedział, czego bardziej nienawidził - widoku obezwładnionej Mandalorianki czy okrutnego, wyrachowanego uśmiechu na wąskich ustach Sitha. Darth Avarus wyraźnie delektował się wściekłą bezsilnością człowieka i rozochoconą Devaronianką.

 

\- Przez ostatnie miesiące dobrze mi służyłaś - rzekł Falleen dotykając ust kobiety, która odruchowo otworzyła je szerzej, by móc posmakować jego kciuk. Jej uległość rozbawiła Sitha. - Myślę, że czas cię wynagrodzić za służbę.

 

Mandalorianka, jakby czytając w myślach mężczyzny, padła na kolana przed Sithem i sprawnie wyswobodziła z bogatych, ciężkich szat nabrzmiały członek. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, jakby nigdy w życiu nie dojrzała niczego tak doskonałego jak drgający, sztywny pal Falleena, nim z werwą nie zaczęła go pieścić i całować, brać w usta, nadziewać się na całą długość. Hound znał za dobrze kształt tego chuja, zbyt często smakował go; obrzydzenie zaczęło go dławić, wściekłość odbierała zmysły, a śmiech Sitha wypełniający całą komnatę zdawał się obdzierać go żywcem.

 

Gadzia ręka złapała Mandaloriankę za garść futra na karku i unieruchomiła ją skutecznie w miejscu. Falleen długie minuty testował głębokość jej gardła, to drażnił usta końcówką swego penisa, delektując się jak desperacko próbuje znów poczuć jego ciężkość na języku, nim w końcu doszedł, rozlewając nasienie na twarzy kobiety. Hound wiedział, że chciał upokorzyć Mandaloriankę, pokazać, że nawet nie jest godna nosić w sobie jego nasienie. I wcale nie zamierzał na tym zakończyć upokarzania ich obydwóch. Ją, bo się interesowała ludzkim niewolnikiem bardziej niż  Lordem Sith, a Hounda bo sprawiało mu radość obdzieranie go z namiastki jakiegokolwiek szczęścia. W wściekłości próbował oswobodzić się z łańcucha, lecz Avarus odruchowo poraził go błyskawicą Mocy. Całe jego ciało przeszyła bolesna elektryczność, na moment odebrała dech lecz nie ugasiła jego gniewu.

 

(Tracyn była jego. Tylko jego)

 

Darth puścił kobietę i już sięgał po miecz świetlny, gdy Mandalorianka niespodziewanie zerwała się na nogi i pocałowała go głęboko w usta. Falleen na ułamek sekundy zapomniał o Houndzie, zbyt zaskoczony i nie mniej obrzydzony mokrym od jego własnej spermy futrem Devaronianki. Nim zdążył ją odepchnąć, strzał z blastera przeszył go na wylot. Bliskość z jakiej Mandalorianka strzeliła w jego osłonięte tylko grubą szatą ciało była zabójcza dla normalnych istot, lecz Lorda Sithów nie było tak łatwo zabić. Z całej Mocy pchnął ją na najbliższą ścianę, aż z trzaskiem połamało się kilka kości w kobiecym ciele. 

 

To była kropla która przelała czarę goryczy. Hound skupił się na swoim bólu, na rozrywającej wściekłości trzewiach a miecz świetlnym Avarusa sam poszybował ku jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Czerwone ostrze bez problemu rozcięło żelazny łańcuch i nim Sith mógł zareagować, już przecięło gadzie ciało. Wpierw prawe ramię, potem lewe, potem ciął wzdłuż lewego uda, by wielki Dartha Avarusa w końcu padł na kolana, tam gdzie miejsce każdego gada, blisko ziemi, niech pełza, niech błaga, niech poczuje co to strach i bezsilność. Mroczna siła Hounda naciskała na ciało Sitha, dusiła go, rozrywała od środka. Avarus jednak nadal walczył - jego słodka woń stawała się coraz słodsza, coraz cięższa, coraz bardziej przytłaczająca, lecz Hound zbyt bardzo go nienawidził, by ulec feromonom znienawidzonego ciemiężyciela.

 

Widok obezwładnionego Dartha wyzwolił w Houndzie coś więcej niż strach i nienawiść. Wyzwolił poczucie wolności. Poczucie władzy. Nie rozumiał tej potęgi, lecz zdawała się naturalnie wypełniać jego ciało, popędzać do kolejnego czynu. Deaktywował ostrze miecza, by móc przyjrzeć się nowo zdobytej broni. Ciężar eleganckiej rękojeści zdawał się idealnie leżeć w jego dłoni; na Moc, jak on tęsknił za uczuciem miecz świetlnego w dłoni, za jego cichym pomrukiem.

 

Mógł zabić Avarusa jednym ruchem dłoni - ściąć tą zdradziecką głowę, lecz nie zamierzał mu pozwolić tak łatwo odejść, ani tym bardziej umrzeć z godnością lorda. Zerwał z niego bogate, ciężkie szaty i brutalnie włożył miecz świetlny w ciasny, gadzi odbyt, by Falleen choć raz w życiu zaznał uczucie bycia brutalnie rozdymanym od środka. Falleen próbował zwalczyć napastnika, lecz niewidzialna siła dusiła w nim oddech na tyle skutecznie by nie mógł mówić, jednocześnie nie na tyle, by odciąć go od pojmowania co działo się z bezbronnym ciałem. Hound zaś ciągle przyśpieszał spazmatyczny rytm z jakim metalowa rękojeść wchodziła coraz głębiej w wnętrzności Avarusa. Krew wolno spływała po metalu i jej zapach, jakże podniecający, tylko rozbudził ekstazę człowieka. Jednym szybkim ruchem uruchomił miecz na powrót i czerwone ostrze zaczęło przeszywać na wylot gadzie, zrujnowane ciało z każdym nowym pchnięciem. Po komnacie rozniósł się smród spalonego mięsa i na ułamek sekundy Hound znów miał tylko osiem lat i był w płonącej świątyni Jedi i widział swych mistrzów płonących żywcem, lecz tym razem nie był bezbronnym padawanem. Tym razem okrutny Sith konał u jego stóp, a on raz za razem przeszywał go jego własną bronią głęboko wepchniętą w ciasny, dotąd nie zgwałcony odbyt.

 

Gdy poczuł obcą dłoń na ramieniu, instynktownie zacisnął niewidzialne dłonie na krtani intruza. Cichy jęk Mandalorianki wyrwał go z szału, lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić - wyjaśnić lub uczynić ją swoją własnością, nie wiedział - ziemia zatrzęsła się od niespodziewanego huku. Alarmy rozwyły się jak oszalałe a przez ogromne okna komnaty Hound dostrzegł nadciągającą armadę Lord Vindicty.


	2. Darth Vindicta

***

  
  


Hound przyglądał się ze znudzeniem trwającej orgii. Na dworach niemal wszystkich Lordów Sith takie zabawy zdarzały się nagminnie. Upity i odurzony tłum delektował się cielesnymi uciechami, a wszelkie poczucie wstydu - jeśli kiedykolwiek istniało - całkowicie zostało zapomniane. Głośny śmiech i burzliwe kłótnie rozbrzmiewały równie głośno co przyjemna muzyka i były nie mniej obojętne niż ona na zrozpaczone łkanie trzech Twi’lekanek.  Nieszczęsne padawanki stanowiły główną atrakcję wieczoru; główne danie dla żywiących się strachem, bólem i Mocą mackowatych stworów Lord Vindicty. Trzy Twi’lekańskie dziewczyny - każda o pięknej skórze w odmiennym zielonym odcieniu - były właśnie publicznie na wpół gwałcone na poły zjadane żywcem na oczach wszystkich gości. Nikt im nie współczuł, nikt się nie przejmował ich losem. Były tylko atrakcją, chwilą rozrywki. 

 

Hound cieszył się, że jego pani preferowała piękno kobiet i brutalność stworów. Jego człowiecza postać nie intrygowała ją w żaden sposób, a być może bycie jej psem sprawiało, że przychylnym okiem spoglądała na niego przez ostatnie miesiące. Nie pamiętał za wiele z ataku Vindicty na twierdzę Avarusa. Za bardzo był upojony bólem swego oprawcy, smrodem wypalonego od wewnątrz mięsa, kiedy ruchał truchło Sitha jego własnym mieczem. Czy Vindicta dostrzegła w nim to, co niegdyś Tracyn, gdy szeptała mu do ucha obietnice lepszego życia jeśli połączy z nią swe siły? Czy może to okrutna, przewrotna śmierć rywala wprawiła ją w łaskawy nastrój, by pozwolić mu zachować życie - i co ważniejsze - wprowadzić go w tajniki prawdziwej potęgi Ciemnej Strony Mocy? A może to sama Tracyn wkupiła go w łaski potężnej Sith swoimi miękkimi ustami, doświadczonymi palcami i rozochoconym otworem do zerżnięcia? Hound nie śmiał nawet zgadywać pobudek swojej mentorki, która obserwowała gości ze swego czarnego tronu.

 

Nagle poczuł na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie Sith. Posłusznie stanął w cieniu jej potężnego tronu - na tyle blisko by służyć, na tyle daleko by nie wzbudzać niczyjego zainteresowania swoją osobą. Tylko głupiec ośmieliłby się zepsuć przyjemny wieczór swej potężnej władczyni.

 

\- Znowu o niej myślisz - Vindicta stwierdziła nie odrywając wzroku od drgającej w bólu Twi’lekanki nadzianej na zbyt duży, zbyt potężny członek bestii. Nawet ze swego miejsca Hound widział nienaturalnie wydęty brzuch dziewczyny, gdzie pod napiętą skórą rysował się kształt prącia bestii. Lepkie macki zaś wdzierały się przez gardło, dusiły, odbierały resztki sił. Dwie pozostałe dziewczyny nie miały szans na równie szybką śmierć.

 

Czy myślał o Tracyn? Czy bardziej o tym, czego nie zdążył dokończyć?

 

\- Jak na osobę pozbawioną wrażliwości na Moc, muszę przyznać że jestem do niej przywiązana - Vindicta upiła łyk wina z pięknie zdobionej czaszki Avarusa. Hound zawsze uwielbiał przyglądać się wyrytym na niej kształtom - podobizny Sitha z mieczem głęboko w odbycie. Była w niej przestroga i przyjemność a on doceniał oba aspekty. Zdradź, a podzielisz los martwego Sitha. Przysłuż się mistrzyni jak tamtego pamiętnego dnia, a nie zapomni cię nagrodzić. 

 

\- Bo jest twoją siostrą? - nie było jego miejscem pytać o takie rzeczy lecz wyczuwał w Mocy dobry humor swej pani, toteż pozwolił sobie na ostrożną zuchwałość.

 

\- Bo jest użyteczna - ostry uśmiech wylęgł na czerwone usta Vindicty. Wyglądała pięknie, lecz Hound wiedział, że piękno to straszliwa broń.

 

Tak jak Tracyn, Sith była Devaronianką ale na tym podobieństwo rasowe się kończyło. Zamiast futra, bezwłosa skóra Vindicty miała krwistoczerwony kolor, a na czole, tam gdzie męskim przedstawicielom gatunku rosły rogi u Sith widniały dwie wypukłości. Obie kobiety były dobrze zbudowane i posiadały grację drapieżnika, lecz to Vindicty instynktownie obawiał się jak mało kogo. Czy mogły być spokrewnione ze sobą?, nie miał pojęcia. Być może źle rozumiał devaroniańskie poczucie siostrzanej wspólnoty, a może wbrew odmiennemu wyglądowi faktycznie dzieliły więzy krwi, a przeto Hound kroczył na krawędzi posłuszeństwa i zdrady. A mimo to pragnął Tracyn - Mandalorianki, która od miesięcy ignorowała wezwania agentów Vindicty -  bardziej, niż obawiał się gniewu swej mistrzyni. 

 

Vindicta wiedziała o tym - musiała wiedzieć - lecz tylko obserwowała rozwój jego chorej ciekawości w milczeniu.  Aż do teraz. 

 

\- Chcesz ją odnaleźć - Sith zauważyła przyglądając mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Hound w niezrozumiałym zrywie buty odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Jak zawsze mógł tylko zastanawiać się, czy jego cierpienie bawiło ją? Intrygowało? Czy czekała, aż w końcu popełni błąd by go zlikwidować czy wręcz czekała aż wykaże się odpowiednim hartem ducha by udowodnić swoją potęgę? Hound liczył na to ostatnie.

 

\- Chciałbym spłacić swój dług wobec niej. 

 

Vindicta uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i ponownie przeniosła wzrok na atrakcję wieczoru - trzy Twi’lekanki, niegdyś padawanki, obecnie na wpół poszarpane ciała. Złapanie ich wcale nie przyszło Houndowi tak łatwo, musiał natrudzić się by wytropić Jedi o właściwej rasie; lekku wyglądały jak smakowite robaki, ulubiony przysmak bestii jego pani. Rozważał nawet sprowadzenie ze sobą mistrza Jedi, lecz mężczyźni nie bawili Vindicty tak bardzo jak kobiety - zawsze twierdziła, że im więcej otworów do wypełnienia, tym jej stworzenia były szczęśliwsze. 

\- Dlaczego zielone? - po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru ciekawość zabarwiła głos Lorda Sith. Hound uznał to za powód do dumy.

Zieleń nie była kolorem Sithów, nie podkreślała ich gniewu jak wściekła czerwień, ani potęgi jak najczystsze złoto, ani majestatu jak zimna czerń. Lordom nie przystoiło obnosić się z barwą przywodzącą na myśl życie i spokój, harmonię i kłamstwa Jedi. Vindicta nigdy nie przyznała tego wprost, a mimo to Hound na przestrzeni miesięcy szybko zauważył zależność między ofiarami Sith, a jej własnym poczuciem przyjemności. Zielonoskórzy Obcy zawsze sprawiali jej najwięcej radości.

 

\- By cię zadowolić, mistrzyni - z pokornym ukłonem odparł Hound. Z niemałą ulgą odetchnął gdy śmiech Vindicty poniósł się po sali. Co bardziej ciekawski lub przytomny gość spoglądał  w stronę Sith, lecz nie na tyle długo, by sprowokować jej gniew.

 

\- I zadowoliłeś mnie uczniu. Idź, odszukaj naszą ulubioną Mandaloriankę i udowodnij jej komu winna jest posłuszeństwo.

 

***

 

Sny pełne przemocy i śmierci nie kłopotały Hounda od kiedy stał się uczniem Vindicty. Nie dlatego, że cudownie o nich zapomniał - mógł wręcz przysiąc, że zapach spalonych ciał towarzyszył mu każdego dnia, zaś ogień trawiący Świątynie Jedi nadal swym ciepłem pieścił jego skórę. Hound nie zapomniał tego, tak samo jak nie potrafił z pamięci wymazać kolejnych lat pod okrutnymi rządami gadziego Avarusa. Trening pod okiem Vindicty był zwyczajnie męczący do tego stopnia, że nie raz stracił przytomność z wycieńczenia. Ale nawet wtedy bywały noce, kiedy w snach na powrót wracał w objęcia Tracyn. W niezrozumiały sposób brakowało mu miękkości jej futra bardziej niż upojnych chwil, kiedy czyniła go mężczyzną.

 

Tracyn kazała mu obiecać, że odnajdzie ją, kiedy stanie się potężnym wojownikiem. Po miesiącach żmudnych treningów i męczarni, w końcu czuł, że nadszedł czas aby ją odszukać. Przyzwolenie Vindicty tylko umacniało go w tym poczuciu.

 

***

 

Poszukiwania zajęły mu tygodnie - z każdym mijającym dniem odczuwał narastającą frustrację i jednocześnie radość z polowania. Każdej nocy wyobrażasz sobie przebieg z dawna wyczekiwanego spotkanie. Każdej nocy śnił o umięśnionym, a jednocześnie cudownie miękkim w dotyku ciele Tracyn. Minęło tyle czasu lecz pożądanie tylko nabierało na sile. 

 

***

 

Hound w końcu wytropił Mandaloriankę, gdy podróżowała swoim prywatnym statkiem przez pustkę kosmosu Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Bez oporu zezwoliła mu na wejście na pokład - przywitała go siedząc w fotelu pilota z ostrym uśmiechem i iskrzącymi oczyma. Jej wzrok wodził po ludzkim ciele, oceniał zmiany, wyszukiwał słabych punktów. Brak zaskoczenia na jego widok upewnił Hounda, że Tracyn dobrze wiedziała o jego misji. Zapewne od samej Vindicty.

 

Złość na nowo rozgorzała w jego sercu i bez najmniejszego wysiłku niewidzialna siła zacisnęła się na gardle kobiety, by zaraz pchnąć ją ku wyciągniętej dłoni człowieka. Ciało Devaronianki zawisło w powietrzu niczym marionetka. 

 

\- Pokaż na co cię stać - kobieta warknęła wyzywająco, a jej słowa wzburzyły jeszcze mocniej krew Hounda. Jakaś część niego chciała ją zniszczyć; ukarać za miesiące rozłąki, za to jak łatwo odeszła by podjąć się nowych misji i nowych wyzwań kiedy on tak bardzo potrzebował wsparcia. I być może posłuchałby tych podszeptów zdradzonego, cierpiącego  _ Jedi,  _ którym nie był od lat, gdyby nie cichy dźwięk unoszącego się obok małego droida-pomocnika.

 

W końcu przebył galaktykę wzdłuż i wszerz by móc udowodnić Tracyn kim jest. Jej i swojej mistrzyni, lecz przede wszystkim sobie. Za długo na to czekał, by dać się ponieść zwykłym żądzom i strachu.

 

Naginając Moc do swej woli, zacisnął mocniej niewidzialną dłoń na kobiecej krtani, póki jej oddech nie przeszedł w charkot. Wtedy z przyjemnością zaczął pozbawiać Mandaloriankę jej uzbrojenia. Zaczął od skórzanego pasa z kaburą, ciężkich rękawic i karwaszy pełnych ukrytej broni, potem na ziemię upadły solidne buty wojskowe, nagolenniki i nakolanniki, za nimi Hound uwolnił ciało kobiety z ciężaru chroniącego ramiona, uda i krocze, by w końcu zedrzeć siłą woli potężny, twardy pancerz z torsu. Tracyn wydała zduszony jęk, kiedy poczuła jak szczelny kombinezon wolno zsuwał się z jej ciała, z każdą chwilą odsłaniając coraz więcej. Jej obnażone piersi już nabrały twardości a Hound z satysfakcją zauważył czerwone, nabrzmiałe sutki wyłaniające się spośród miękkiego, jasnego futra.

 

Jedną myślą sprawił, że ramiona i nogi Devaronianki wygięły się tak, by jak najbardziej ułatwić dostęp do jej bezwolnego ciała; urywany, przyduszony oddech unosił gwałtownie jej krągłe piersi, zaś w intymnych okolicach zaczęła już gromadzić się wilgoć. Hound uznał, że to idealna poza dla krnąbrnej wojowniczki. 

 

Zagłębił się w Mocy, by dzięki niej lepiej poznać wnętrze statku. Pewnym krokiem z lewitującą za nim kobietą przeszedł z kokpitu do ładowni, w której Mandalorianka zwykła przetrzymywać swe ofiary oraz dzikie bestie dla Vindicty w wytrzymałych klatkach. Hound przywołał siłą myśli solidne łańcuchy aby zawiesić w powietrzu bezwolne ciało. Dzięki czemu mógł skupić się na nadchodzącej przyjemności - tylko widmowy ucisk na gardle nie zniknął, ale wszak to najbardziej podniecało wojowniczkę.

 

Gestem dał znać, aby droid wykonał zakodowane wcześniej polecenie - z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jak sprawnie i dokładnie droid pozbawiał Devaronianki futra w okolicach piersi, potem wzdłuż umięśnionego brzucha, okolic intymnych kończąc na jej pośladkach. Lubił miękkie futro Tracyn, ale nie znosił sierści w ustach, kiedy całował i gryzł jej wrażliwe na pieszczoty miejsca. Sądząc po drżeniu jej ciała, ona sama nie miała nic przeciwko temu; wręcz przeciwnie, Hound wyczuwał jak kobiece pożądanie nabierało na sile. W nagrodę nakazał droidowi by swoimi metalowymi szczypcami targał czekające na przyjemność sutki. Pozbawiony czułości dotyk tylko bardziej pobudził Mandaloriankę. Nadmiar wrażeń i braku dostępu do tlenu sprawiły, że szeroko otworzyła usta walcząc o powietrze niczym spragnione zwierzę lecz jej oczy zaczęły bezwiednie wywracać się ilekroć orgazm nabierał na sile.

 

Uznając grę wstępną za zakończoną, Hound dobył dwa miecze świetlne - swój, który stworzył pod okiem Lord Vindicty oraz miecz Avarusa, który zatrzymał na pamiątkę. Czekał na tą chwilę z niecierpliwością, lecz nie pozwolił sobie na pośpiech. Z niepodobną do Sitha czułością zanurzył palec w mokrym łonie kobiety. Dopiero kiedy upewnił się, że jest dostatecznie gotowa, wprowadził do środka rękojeść swojego dezaktywowanego miecza i wolno nadziewał Tracyn na całą jego długość. Cichy, zduszony jęk nagrodził jego działanie toteż z przyjemnością ulokował drugą rękojeść w odbycie.  

 

Chwilę przyglądał się obnażonej, nadzianej na miecze świetlne Devaroniance. A potem skupił się na odszukaniu jej najwrażliwszego punktu w ciele i Mocą zaczął na niego naciskać, drażnić, pobudzać, jednocześnie wprawiając w ruch oba sztywne i długie rękojeści oraz coraz mocniej zaciskając niewidzialną dłoń na gardle już przyduszonej kobiety.  Nie musiał czekać długo, by zobaczyć jak wilgoć obficie spływała po trzonie jego miecza, jak orgazm pozbawia Tracyn zmysłów, jak ciało drży i wygina się w konwulsjach. 

 

\- Lord Vindicta pozdrawia - rzekł sięgając dłonią do własnego, nabrzmiałego członka. Z ulgą wydobył go z nagle zbyt ciasnych spodni i wolno zaczął pieścić, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z penetrowanego ciała Tracyn. - Twój brak meldunków wielce zaniepokoił naszą panią…

 

Siłą Mocy obrócił unieruchomioną Mandaloriankę twarzą do nabrzmiałego członka i bez ostrzeżenie wszedł w jej usta po sam trzon. Tracyn wydała z siebie zduszony jęk protestu na tak nagły atak na ściśnięte gardło, lecz Hound unieruchomił jej głowę chwytając garść futra na jej karku. Brutalnie zagłębiał się w wilgotnej ciemności, delektując się z dawna oczekiwaną chwilą. Tęsknił za ustami Devaronianki, za łaskoczącym uczuciem kiedy jego jądra dotykały jej miękkiego futra na twarzy. 

 

Kiedy był bliski spełnienia, bez ostrzeżenia wysunął się z ust i odetchnął głęboko, by zapanować nad sobą samym. Krytycznie przyjrzał się obezwładnionej Devaroniance. Kobieta już dawno zatraciła się w niekończących się doznaniach obezwładniających jej zmysły. Metalowe rękojeści zanurzające się rytmicznie w głąb intymnych, spragnionych otworów, ludzki członek penetrujący zduszone, zaciśnięte w nienaturalny sposób gardło i nieprzerwany ciąg pulsującej przyjemności w najczulszym punkcie. Hound wątpił, aby w ogóle rozumiała, co się dzieje wokół niej. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w żaden sposób.

 

Jeden prosty gest ręką, a łańcuchy samoczynnie rozplotły się - pozbawione oparcia ciało osunęło się na chłodną, metalową posadzkę. Mandalorianka łapczywie łapała powietrze w płuca, kiedy tylko zniknął duszący ją ucisk na gardle. Piersi unosiły się gwałtownie w rytm urywanego oddechu, lecz zwierzęca przyjemność tliła się wewnątrz wojowniczki. Hound przywołał miecz Avarusa i swój siłą woli, niedbale odsyłając je w pobliski kąt. 

 

\- Na kolana - stanowczo rozkazał Devaroniance, a ta odruchowo posłuchała, nawet jeśli z jej twarzy nie dało się wyczytać oznak rozumności. Hound wzmocnił nacisk na jej najwrażliwszy punkt, z ciekawością obserwując jak usta same zapraszająco się otwierają, jak palce samoczynnie kierują się ku wilgotnemu łonu i twardym sutkom. Pogłaskał ją po głowie, niczym wiernego psa.  Myślą przywołał skórzany pas Devaronianki i założył go wokół kobiecej szyi, zaciskając mocno, niczym smycz. Szarpnął nim na próbę, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał stłumiony, przeciągły jęk przyjemności. 

 

\- Myślę, że czas, abyś przeprosiła naszą łaskawą pani - rzekł z trudem ukrywając własną radość. 

 

Kiedy szarpnął prowizoryczną smyczą kolejny raz, wojowniczka opadła na czworaka i posłusznie podążała za nim, jak dobrze wychowana suka. Podobało mu się to nawet bardziej niż widok zanurzonych mieczy świetlnych w najintymniejszych miejscach Devaronianki. Do pewnego stopnia rozumiał fascynację dzikimi bestiami swej mistrzyni - ujarzmienie niebezpiecznej bestii, zmuszenie ją do posłuszeństwa, nałożenie na dumny kark smyczy, co mogło równać się z tak silnym poczuciem własnej potęgi i dominacji?

 

Mógł tylko zastanawiać się, czy Devaronianka sama w sobie nie była smyczą, którą Lord Vindicta nałożyła na jego kark. Czy planowała użyć Mandalorianki aby móc nim kierować, dyktować warunki służby? Albo wręcz przeciwnie, czy już spisała Tracyn na straty - by dać mu tak potrzebną emocjonalną więź póki nadal był słabym uczniem i odebrać wszystko co najdroższe, aby mógł w pełni objąć Ciemną Stronę Mocy? Kto kogo używał, kto komu podlegał, kto był uwiązany u szyi, a kto dzierżył w dłoni drugi koniec smyczy? Hound nie wiedział, nie chciał o tym myśleć, jeszcze nie teraz. Niebawem każde pytanie znajdzie swą odpowiedź, ale póki co nic nie miało znaczenia poza jego własną przyjemności.

 

Po za tym Lord Vindicta mogła zwyczajnie upajać się upokorzeniem domniemanej siostry. 

 

Hound odrzucił wątpliwości kiedy tylko dotarli do kokpitu. Chwycił za futro na karku Devaronianki i zmusił ją, by powstała po czym bezceremonialnie pchnął ją na konsolę statku. Wolnym końcem pasa skrępował jej dłonie na plecach, by nie mogła pieścić samej siebie, docisnął smycz aby wzmocnić duszący nacisk i wszedł w jej dopiero co spenetrowany odbyt. Nie śpieszył się, wolno przeszywając jej wnętrze, delektując się zarówno własną władzą jak i szybkim biciem kobiecego serca. Palcami przeczesywał jej miękkie futro, to znów igrał z twardymi, wydepilowanymi piersiami i napawał się cichym szumem unoszącego się w pobliżu droida. Dopiero kiedy wszedł po sam trzon, a jego jądra napierały na wrażliwą skórę Devaronianki, nadał swym ruchom gwałtownego tempa; wchodził w nią gładko, bez najmniejszych oporów, i rżnął ile sił miał. Używając Mocy wstrzymywał swój własny nadchodzący orgazm, jednocześnie pobudzając wrażliwy punkt Mandalorianki, by fala niekończącej przyjemności pozbawiła ją całkowicie zmysłów. Jej stłumione jęki, palący ból w płucach i  niekontrolowane drganie ciała, wszystko to wyolbrzymione przez zanurzenie w Mocy, sprawiało, że Hound w końcu stracił kontrolę nad sobą, a jego sperma obficie rozlała się w ciele Devaronianki.

 

Nie chcąc aby jego nasienie się zmarnowało, zmusił Mocą kobietę, aby na powrót znalazła się na ziemi, tym razem twarzą ku samej podłodzę, eksponując dopiero co zdobyte wnętrzne. Silnymi palcami rozwarł pośladki by z  przyjemnością przyglądać się białej spermie wypełniającej cały odbyt. Obok niego unosił się droid-pomocnik nagrywając całe zajście i wysyłając holoobraz do Lord Vindicty. Hound był pewien, że jego pani delektowała się tym widokiem nie mniej niż on sam.

 

A przecież był to dopiero początek. Ciągłe czekało na niego mokre, rozwarte łono do ujarzmienia i zapłodnienia. Usta do zawładnięcia, które będą wielbić jego na nowo twardniejący członek z czcią i oddaniem, jakie podrzędne istoty winny okazać Sithom. Ciągle było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciał przetestować, tyle przyjemności do sprawienia, tyle granic do przekroczenia. A jednocześnie tak mało czasu.

 

Nawet jeśli  Devaronianka nie zapamięta z tego zbyt wiele, Hound wiedział, że minie wiele tygodni nim futro odrośnie - do tego czasu nie zniknie dowód jego dominacji. Ani tym bardziej nagranie droida.

 

***

Leżał na chłodnej podłodze na pokładzie statku Mandalorianki. Był zmęczony i obolały od nadmiaru używania Mocy, lecz satysfakcja koiła poczucie bólu. Tak samo jak miękkość futra Tracyn, która leżąc obok niego i szeptała mu do ucha słowa pełne obietnic na lepsze jutro. Czy była to część planu Vindicty, czy tylko Moc otwierała przed nim nową ścieżkę, Hound nie wiedział. Nie obchodziło go to, nie w tej chwili, gdy leżał na zimnej posadzce, spełniony i potężny, jak nigdy dotąd. Słodkie szepty Tracyn kołysały go do snu, tak samo jak niegdyś to czyniły w niewoli u Avarusa. Czemu nie miałby im zawierzyć i teraz?

 

Żadna smycz nie była wszak niezniszczalna.

 


End file.
